


The Story of Us

by virtuesmoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesmoir/pseuds/virtuesmoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story centering around the lives of canadian ice dancers (and married couple) Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir, Kaitlyn Weaver, and Andrew Poje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

“Kieran, Katia, Kamryn’s here!” Scott yelled out, before opening his door.

He smiled when he saw his old friends slash team mates slash competitors at his doorstep. He winked at their little girl, as she squealed happily and jumped to hug him.

“Hi Uncle Scott!” She giggled, as Scott picked her up.

He could hear the light footsteps of the twins as he let Kaitlyn and Andrew into their home and locked the door. Not long after, Kieran and Katia appeared.

Kieran went to hug Kamryn first, while Katia politely greeted Andrew and Kaitlyn. 

“Hi Uncle Andrew and Auntie Kait! How are you?” She smiled with her heart eyes, as they grinned back. Upon realizing that he should have greeted them as well, Kieran let Kamryn go and turned to them. 

“Sorry,” He sheepishly smiled and went to hug the two. Obviously, Kieran was the more touchy-feely one out of the twins. 

“That’s okay, Kieran, We’ve been very good, Katia.” they laughed.

“Where’s your Mommy?” Kaitlyn questioned, as Kamryn proceeded to take of her shoes and placed them nicely on the shoe rack. 

“Mommy is tending to Brynn upstairs. She should be down quite soon.” Katia answered. One would be quite surprised at the way the 5 year old spoke, but then again, she is Tessa Virtue’s daughter. 

Scott ushered them inside, as he led the pair to their living room and sent the kids off to play in the studio.

Soon enough, a little girl with soft brown curls came wobbling in, hitting everything possible as she walked to her Daddy.

“Hi baby, where’s Mommy?” Scott asked, as he picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

“I’m here,” Tessa greeted with a light hearted giggle. She went on and hugged Kaitlyn and Andrew, before sitting down and giving Brynn a few toys to play with. 

The four talked for a long while, discussing how their lives have been after skating. Even though they see each other a lot, they like catching up and letting the kids play together. 

Kieran and Katia seem to really like Kamryn, and vice versa so when they don’t meet for a certain period of the three (well, only Kieran and Kamryn) would nag and whine all the time until their parents agree to meet up. 

After what seems to be an hour or two, they stood up and got ready to leave.

“Brynnie boo, let’s go,” Scott smiled, as he picked his daughter up. She happily obliged and the two headed upstairs toward the dance studio to follow Tessa, Kaitlyn and Andrew.

They found the kids dancing and goofing around, before calling out to them.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Scott asked, smiling as he turned off the sound system.

“Yes!” All three children ran off to their respective parents, and hurried downstairs to put on their shoes. 

“Don’t forget your coat, Katia.” Tessa called out calmly, as her elder daughter nodded.

You could tell Kieran and Kamryn were ecstatic, but even more so Brynn because it was her first time going with the older children.

They filled the van as Andrew sat in the driver’s seat. The children were all giddy, and they were bouncing atop of their seats. 

Scott and Tessa, along with Kaitlyn and Andrew gave a small laugh before finally hitting the road.


	2. Scott Finds Out

“We’re here!” Tessa smiled, as the kids cheered in excitement. 

Little Brynn glanced up and her smile immediately brightened everyone’s day. She bounced in excitement and ran right into the rink, with Scott hurriedly trailing behind her.

Kamryn, along with Kieran started running after Scott as well, eager to put on their hockey gear.

Katia smiled as she watched her brother and her best friend run, as she slowly walked with Tessa and Kaitlyn. Tessa gave Katia a pat on the head, and proceeded to hold her hand as they finally walked into the arena.

Kaitlyn, Tessa, and Katia set their gymbags on the bench and went over to where the kids, along with Andrew and Scott were.

They brought their skates along with them, and sat down in order to put them on.

Andrew and Scott had finished lacing theirs first, so they started helping Kamryn and Kieran next. As soon as they finished, Kamryn and Kieran bolted toward the rink, and sped across the ice.

“Be careful!” Tessa and Kaitlyn exclaimed simultaneously, as the kids nodded and burst into giggles.

Tessa turned to finish lacing her own skates and then tended to Brynn. Kait and Andrew excused themselves and stepped onto the ice before them.

Scott waited for Tessa to be done with Brynn, and carried Brynn over to the ice. He put her down, and let her have one of those penguin aids, even though she didn’t need one anymore.

Today was the first day Brynny was allowed to skate on her own without the aid, as well her being allowed to skate with the older kids who were much faster and more agile than she was. 

Scott looked at Tessa, and saw that she almost done with Katia’s boots. Scott spotted the eager look on Katia’s face and smiled at how thoughtful she was in regards of the other kids. He and Tess both knew how much Katia enjoyed skating, but she would never be reluctant to have Tessa lace up the other kids’ shoes before hers.

“All done, sweetie. Be careful,” Tessa smiled, as Katia stood up.

Katia nodded in understanding, as she thanked her mother and stepped onto the ice as well.

Scott and Tessa watched the kids for a while before joining them on the ice. Scott smiled, acknowledging the fact that Katia was taking care of Brynn so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

Scott stepped onto the ice, while Tess waited for a while on the ede of the rink. Kaitlyn skated over to Tessa, biting her lip. She was eyeing Tessa, trying to read her.

“Are you going to tell him?” Kaitlyn asked.

“I don’t know,” Tessa sighed, looking down.

“It was an accident, Kait.” Tessa stated quietly, as she bit down on her lip. Kaitlyn nodded in understanding, and gave Tessa’s hand a rub. Kaitlyn skated away, and left Tessa to her own thoughts. 

Scott skated around for a while before noticing that Tessa wasn’t behind him. He looked over, and found her by herself on the edge of the rink.

He quickly skated over, worried. Was she ill? Was she injured?

“Tess, what’s wrong?” He asked, frowning. He stepped off the ice to join her, sitting down next to her.

“It’s nothing, Scott. Let’s go.” She said, brushing the matter off. Scott nodded, furrowing his eyebrows still. He took her warm hand in his, and they stepped onto the ice together, hand in hand.

They stroked around the rink several times, as he placed his hand on her waist. He could tell something was bothering her, so he took her to the side and put his hand on her cheek.

“Tessa, I can tell that something’s bothering you, what is it?” Scott asked, worried. Whenever something was wrong, she would always be quick to tell him.

“It’s nothing, Scott.” She said, taking the matter lightly yet again. It’s not ‘nothing’ for sure, but she just didn’t know how to approach him about it. She tried to skate away, but Scott gripped onto her hand and pulled her into his arms.

“Stop saying that, Tessa. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He said.

“I know, it’s just, I’m not ready.” Tessa tried to explain.

“Okay.” Scott said as he had always all throughout their lives. He squeezed her tightly and planted a light kiss on her forehead.   
Tessa buried her head in his chest for a while, gripping onto him tightly. He hugged her equally just as tight, and the two stood like that for a little while. 

Kieran and Brynn skated over to them, and Tessa smiled.

“Daddy, when is Uncle Chiddy going to be here?” Brynn asked adorably, as Scott smiled.

“Right about now,” Scott said, looking at his phone which beeped a few secnds ago.

“I’m here!” A voice called out, you could tell that it was none other that Patrick Chan’s.

“Uncle Chiddy!” The kids called out excitedly, as Katia and Kamryn skated over to him as well. Patrick picked Brynn up and gave her a kiss, as the rest of the kids jumped to serenade his arrival.

As soon as he was through with the kids, he went over to Tessa and Scott and Kaitlyn and Andrew.

“Hey man,” Andrew greeted, giving him a warm handshake.

Kaitlyn hugged him. “Always nice to see you, Patrick.” She smiled, as he returned the gesture.

“Chiddy. Son of a bitch,” Scott laughed, as Chiddy gave him the biggest man-hug in the world.

“Where’s Anna? What’s that bag for?” Scott asked, noticing that Patrick’s wife wasn’t here.

“She’s tending to Paris and Ibiza in the car. Hold on, let me put my skates on. The bag’s filled with confectionery for the kids,” Scott nodded, and skated away.

As soon as Scott was gone, Kaitlyn skated over to Tessa and Patrick. 

“Did you get it for me?” Tessa asked, as Chiddy nodded, showing her the while plastic bag that he had brought with him. 

Kaitlyn and Tessa glanced over to the men, and Kaitlyn gestured for Tessa to step off the ice. Together with Chiddy, she bolted to the bathroom.

The rest of them, along with a newly-arrived Anna, Paris, and Ibiza skated around the rink. Soon, Scott noticed that Katia was upset and stepped off the ice.

Scott went over to where she was sitting, and sat next to her.

“What’s wrong baby? Don’t you wanna skate?” He asked, putting a hand over her shoulder.

“I don’t want to skate if Mommy’s not. Besides, Miss Asia strictly forbids me to skate because I have a competition next week.” Katia explained, crossing her arms.

“Mommy? Wait, where is she?” Scott glanced around, noticing his wife’s absence for the first time.

“I don’t know, but I’m not allowed to skate without her. I don’t want to, anyways.” Katia said quietly.

“You know it’s okay if you want to go without her, right? You can stay with Auntie Anna or Aunt Kait for a while. I’ll go look for Mommy, okay?” Scott said, trying to reassure his daughter. Katia nodded, and stepped onto the ice again, heading for Kaitlyn and Anna.

Scott stood up and started looking around. After walking for a while, he got to the back of the rink. He wanted to check the dressing room, because that’s where Tessa usually goes.

Kaitlyn noticed Scott’s absence, and turned around to look for him.

“Has anyone seen Scott?” She asked. 

“He went to look for Mommy, Aunt Kait.” Katia said, as Kaitlyn gritted her teeth.

“Shit,” She cursed, skating quickly to the edge of the rink to go after Scott.

Scott was surprised to had found Tessa and Chiddy together in the back room. He watched them through the glass for a while. Tessa looked upset, and Chiddy was trying to calm her down.

He burst through the door, curious as to what was happening.

“What’s going on here?” Scott asked intently, as Chiddy took broke away from Tessa and looked at Scott in an ‘oh shit’ manner.

Tessa looked scared, and you could literally see her shaking.

“I- I better leave you two be.” Chiddy said, bolting out of the room. On his way he bumped into Kaitlyn.

“It’s too late, Scott’s going to find out,” He said in a panicky manner. Kaitlyn stressed, but she knew there was nothing she could have done. He was bound to find out either way.

“Tessa, what’s going on?”


	3. She Has Someone Else to Love

A million things went through Scott’s mind. She looked so scared and timid, so frail. Scott took a step towards her, and she slowly backed away, looking terrified.

Scott was taken aback by her gesture, and Tessa could see a flash of pain in his eyes. He used to dislike it as well back when they were skating. Tessa would often tell him to leave her be and he’d leave the room looking hurt. 

Tessa hid her hands behind her back, and stared at him, filled with guilt.

“What’s wrong, Tessa?” He asked. 

She hated and loved the fact that he would never ask “What did you do, Tessa?” or even “What’s wrong with you?”. She loved the fact that it was never her fault, but she also hated the fact that it made her more guilt-ridden than she already was before.

She wouldn’t answer, and he was getting frustrated. He wanted to know what was bothering his beautiful wife.

“Tessa,” He said slowly as he got near her. He stroked her arms and stared into her eyes, trying to read her.

Tessa’s eyes watered, and clear little beads of tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She swallowed, looking down.

“Hey- Hey, what’s wrong baby? Don’t cry,” Scott said, panicked. He wiped her tears off her face and pulled her into a big hug. 

As soon as her body made contact with his, Tessa gripped onto him for dear life and started sobbing. Scott said nothing, and started to stroke her hair, burying his face into her hair.

He gave her a few pecks on her neck, as she calmed down a little. They let each other go, and stared at one another intensely.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Scott smiled. Tessa choked on her tears, and crashed into his body, crying even more. 

“I’m so sorry, Scott,” She whispered, shaking. 

“What are you sorry about?” Scott asked, tilting his head.

She looked at him and said nothing. Scott looked down and saw that she was holding something.

“What’s that?” Scott questioned, reaching out to grab her wrist. Tessa didn’t move as Scott saw the thing she was holding in her hand. 

His jaw dropped agape. He couldn’t believe it. It took him a while to process everything.

“Tessa,” He said slowly. 

“You’re pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know down in the comments whether I should continue or leave it like this! :)) I have really enjoyed writing this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much for reading! xx


	4. Yours

Tessa gulped, not saying a word.

“Tessa, it’s mine right…?” Scott asked slowly, fearing the worst.

When Tessa remained silent, Scott’s grip on her hand slolwly loosened.

Tessa gripped onto his hands tightly and pulled him to her.

“Of course it’s yours, Scotty. Don’t be silly,” She said, still quivering.

“Then why are you apologizing, Tess?” Scott said, cupping her face.

“Because- Because I heard you say to Andrew that three kids can be a little too much sometimes, and I didn’t want you to feel more burdened.” Tessa explained, tears coming down from her heartbreak-filled eyes.

Scott pulled her into a hug, and squeezed her tightly.

“I didn’t want you to hate me, Scott.” She said quietly, hanging on to him.

“Oh Tutu, you know I could never hate you. Not in a million years. And I have never felt burdened by the kids before. I said that to Andrew because I thought it was too much for you, the kids have so much energy and I can see them physically drain you everyday. Look at how much weight you’ve lost, I’m worried, Tess.” Scott replied, trying to comfort her. 

“I’m okay, Scott. I’ll always be okay,” She said, letting go of her grasp on him.

“I know, T. Now what’s this I hear about another baby?” Scott smiled, as Tessa returned it. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her in the air, and kissed her passionately as he put her down.

They shared the kiss longer than they should have. They broke away from each other, smiling from ear to ear. 

“I love you,” Tessa said, as Scott grinned.

“I love you too, Tutu. Always have and always will.” He replied, giddy. He kissed her once more before holding on to her hand tight and strutting back to the rink together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want this updated or leave it here! Or whether I should make a sequel or something :D Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. I wanted to write some fluff for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I promise that there will be a part 2. After that, we'll decide whether I'll continue writing or not. If you have any question on who's who, or just in general feel free to comment or message me!


End file.
